Talk:Kin Tsuchi
longest hair in the series Not sure if this could be included under Trivia. Kin Tsuchi probably has the longest hair in the series. It extends to well beneath her buttocks. :No I think Mizukage has the longest. Ad Please, may anyone add this techinque to her Jutsu section??? Shadow Senbon Technique :It is already added. Jacce | Talk 16:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why has anyone quited the Shadow Senbon Technique from her Jutsu section??? Kind-Hearted-One :Hmm? It's there.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) No stats? Aren't there her stats in the databook? Dosu and Zaku have theirs on their pages. --Kiadony (talk) 07:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :No, she hasn't been given any stats. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, she has stats, but not complete ones. If you look on page 152 of the first databook, the first three numbers in each of the team-boxes correspond to twice the sum of the teams' combined ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu stats, respectively. By subtracting two times Zaku and Dosu's combined nin, tai and gen stats from the Oto team's boxes, you can deduce that Kin has a mere "1" in ninjutsu and genjutsu, and a "2" in taijutsu. (talk) 06:48, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Bells= Tool? So I was just thinking, are bells a tool, because they were used to initiate her jutsu. -- (talk) 22:36, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 :Sorry, i thought i was logged in. --Ampm123 (talk) 22:37, June 28, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 ::Um, I dont know if everyone is busy, or people just overlooked it, but could someone answer my question about the bells being tools? (I apologize if this sounds rude, its not supposed to be...) --Ampm123 (talk) 01:47, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 :::If it was used as a part of her technique, I think it should be considered a tool. Omnibender - Talk - 23:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should I make a 'Bell' page? --Ampm123 (talk) 23:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 Stats Since we make assumptions about many things and add them like the magnet release gaara thing then why not add her stats. I know some of them have been deduced from her teammates stats. Munchvtec (talk) 16:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :While I agree with you that this wiki makes way too many assumptions, there's no point in starting a flame war. How do we even "assume" stats to begin with? They're taken from databooks, so…-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 17:03, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::There are a few people online in forums and stuff and a user above in the other stat discussion that say you can get her stats just by looking at zaku's and dosu's stats. Munchvtec (talk) 17:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::We don't assume the stats... all characters that have stats do so because they were given official ones. Those who don't have them weren't given any--Elveonora (talk) 10:34, September 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::We do not "assume" stats. They come directly from official sources. Considering she was never mentioned in a databook, she will not get stats. There is no need to continue this discussion. --Sajuuk Moderator Talk Page | | Channel 10:40, September 20, 2014 (UTC)